


Demons

by christinawithav



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, mentions of past abuse nothing graphic, or slash can be read both ways, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Victor and Igor both have their demons but as long as they have each other they'll stay at bay.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Popped into my mind while watching an awesome Victor/Igor video on YouTube. Unbeated.

****"I own you! You will always belong to me!"

Igor cried out as Lord Barnaby knocked him to the ground, He shivered as the fear racing through him blocked out the cold of the winter night.

Lord Barnaby stood over him a cruel smirk on his face...

Suddenly Igor found himself at another time in his life when Barnaby thought he was trying to escape and began striking his back with his belt...

***  
Igor bolted upright screaming, his hands trying to feel how bad his back was, he could still feel the pain and every strike.

Just then he saw Victor rush in and light some more candles so the room wasn't in so much darkness.

Victor then slowly came up to him, Igor was breathing fast and labored.

"My back," Igor gasped.

"May I?" Victor asked gently.

Igor nodded and Victor's hands began to examine him.

"Igor, I don't see anything."

Tears slid down Igor's face as he realized he'd been dreaming, He was free of the circus and his tormenter.

"He said he owned me, He abused me so many times..."

Victor gently took Igor's face in his hands, "Listen to me, no one owns you, He can't hurt you anymore."

Igor pulled Victor close without thinking about it, burying his face in Victor's chest, his arms around Victor's neck.

Victor didn't pull away and gently stroked Igor's back, Igor felt comforted by the sound of Victor's heartbeat.

Igor pulled away a little and looked into Victor's eyes, "Stay with me?"

Victor nodded and Igor released him, after Victor blew out some of the candles, He then got under the covers with Igor.

Feeling warm and safer than he'd ever been, Igor quickly fell asleep.

***  
It was cold even with Henry shielding him, Victor wished he hadn't wanted to go out and play in the snow.

They were going to die and it was all his fault.

But Victor had survived, but so many days he wished he hadn't and he knew his father no doubt wished the same.

No matter what Victor did he always felt so cold.

One night Igor found him shaking and huddling by a fire, it was almost summer so there was no need for a fire.

"Victor?" Igor asked concerned.

Victor looked up, his brown eyes filled with anguish and reliving a terrible memory.

"The wind is so cold, the snow won't stop coming, and we're going to die!"

Igor sat next to him, "Victor, you're all right, whatever happened was a long time ago, and you're safe with me."

Victor began to sob and Igor held him as Victor had done for him two months earlier.

Soon Victor's tears stopped, "Don't leave me alone."

"I won't," Igor promised.

That night they slept together again, sharing warmth and the safety of each others arms.

They were two men haunted by their own demons but as long as they had each other they could keep them at bay.

***  
AN2: I hate that after you write out a fic exactly the way it was in your head, you're looking at the finished product and it feels like it didn't turn out the way you wanted. I just hate moments like that.


End file.
